


Рождество под лиловым небом

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Рождество под лиловым небом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.

1927 провожали под открытым небом Мексики, неподалёку от развалин древнего индейского города, в джунглях. 

Из традиционных атрибутов Рождества у них был только глинтвейн. Ньют горячо одобрил идею Криденса приготовить вино со специями и апельсинами на костре в походном котелке. Теперь у них в руках были металлические кружки, от которых поднимался ароматный пар. Костёр уютно потрескивал, пламя танцевало на дровах, бросало оранжевые брызги на края тёмных силуэтов и превращало рыжие кудри Ньюта в такой же огонь. 

Обычно у костра они сидели друг напротив друга, чтобы видеть лица, но сейчас устроились рядом на большом бревне от пальмы. Для удобства Ньют застелил его своим пальто и свернул так, чтобы усесться вплотную друг к другу. Как будто так и задумывал.

— Непривычно встречать Рождество без снега?

Улыбка Ньюта всегда казалась Криденсу виноватой — словно по его велению исчез весь снег вокруг, а при всех своих талантах его новый друг не был столь могущественным волшебником. 

— В Нью-Йорке не всегда в канун праздников снег хлопьями и мороз.

— Я устроил бы для нас Белое Рождество в одном из биомов, но тогда ты не увидел это небо. 

Криденс снова посмотрел наверх, хотя и на земле было то, чем он никак не мог налюбоваться. Высокие пальмы плотно смыкались вокруг стеной шершавых толстых стволов. Словно Ньют решил разбить лагерь внутри беседки, и сквозь её расколотый купол виднелось небо. Всего кусочек в звездчатой раме из тёмных крон деревьев, он казался магическим ожерельем — волшебным сверкающим камнем в лиственной оправе. 

Лиловое небо ласкал золотистый блеск звёзд и далёкая дымка Млечного Пути. Не похоже на тёмно-сизый свод над Нью-Йорком или пасмурность Лондона. Близкое и тёплое мексиканское небо казалось не менее приветливым и праздничным, даже лишённое снегопада.

— Небо здесь прекрасно, — всё же пробормотал Криденс. Он знал, что Ньют был бы последним, кто высмеял его наивные мысли о небе, но всё равно держал их при себе. Высказанные слова тут же теряли ценность и живость, как срезанные цветы.

— Я рад, что мы смотрим на него вместе. Ни одна картина или колдография, а уж тем более словесные описания не передадут красоты природы. Было бы печально наслаждаться всем этим одному.

Криденс клял себя за неразговорчивость и надеялся, что кивка достаточно, и Ньют не видит в нём неблагодарного слушателя. Больше чем за год Криденс обвыкся рядом с Ньютом, но беспечным болтуном или просто весёлым собеседником так и не стал. Хотя сейчас говорил не в пример больше. Просто именно сегодня боялся сболтнуть лишнего.

Что звёзды похожи на золотистые крапинки в красивых глазах Ньюта, например. Что Криденс всегда украдкой рассматривает своего друга, подмечая всё новые оттенки его привлекательности. Как будто ворует кусочки портрета и бережно собирает в своей памяти целостную картинку. 

Что даже в знойной жёлтой Мексике зимние праздники станут чудесными с Ньютом, потому что когда он рядом, то каждый день будто Рождество.

Что Криденс любит своего друга, напарника и наставника мистера Ньюта Скамандера и очень хочет его поцеловать.

Вот что он непременно бы выболтал, дай только волю языку, но пока точно было не время огорошивать Ньюта признаниями.

Криденс ненавидел свою прошлую жизнь за многое, в том числе и за то, что она не подарила ему ярких впечатлений и сколько бы то интересных историй. Всё богатство внешнего мира к нему пришло по обрывкам разговоров прохожих или от сестёр, которые точно так же когда-то охотились за рассказами. 

Ньют же сыпал историями, как тот Санта подарками из мешка — и одна другой краше. Криденс не мог полноценно наслаждаться интересностью своего драгоценного друга, потому что не давал ничего взамен. Но сейчас он должен был припомнить хоть что-то интересное, смешное или нелепое, чтобы их Сочельник согрело не только вино.

И вот тогда он, осмелевший, обласканный интересом в глазах Ньюта, сделает задуманное.

Криденс мучительно вспоминал хоть что-то, связанное с Мексикой. Когда-то в приют захаживали миссионеры, которые путешествовали в том числе и на юг континента. Но, как назло, Криденс помнил лишь то, что один из их компании хвастался, будто ел жареных игуан, кто бы это ни были.

Раз не можешь сам поведать ничего интересного — дай такую возможность другому.

— Игуаны — это местные ящерицы?

— Не совсем. Рад, что ты спросил...

Ньют с энтузиазмом подхватил новую тему. Криденс подлил им ещё глинтвейна — рассказ ненадолго прервался перестуком кружек и поглощением вина. Сейчас Ньют смотрел прямо перед собой, и глаза его при свете костра меняли цвет на лиловый, как небо над их головами.

— ...местные волшебники из Подземной пирамиды считают запечённых фаршированных кукурузой игуан праздничным блюдом, поэтому откармливают их, как индеек.

Ньют скривился и неуместно для своих слов смешно наморщил нос.

— А я как раз думал, стоит тебе рассказать или нет. Я-то про игуан знаю только то, что их ел какой-то мексиканец-миссионер.

— Так бы и сказал.

— Я думал, тебя расстроит такое обращение со зверьём, вот и смолчал.

— Я ценю такое трепетное отношение к моей хрупкой чувствительной душе.

Шутливый тон почему-то обидел Криденса. Ньют вдруг посмотрел на него серьёзно и уже с другой интонацией продолжил:

— Я тебя понимаю. Сам такой же. Всегда взвешиваю и раздумываю над словами. Потому что меньше всего мне хотелось бы задеть человека, который мне нравится.

Показалось, что костёр бросил в лицо раскалённые искры. Криденс сжал в руках кружку. От волнения он чувствовал, как темнота недобро зашевелилась под сердцем, хотя никто его не обижал. Криденс успокоил на мгновение ожившего обскура, как его учили, и снова посмотрел на Ньюта. Тот спокойно улыбался, глядя прямо на него, и не было похоже, что последние слова Ньют обронил случайно и жалеет о них.

— Мне тоже не хотелось бы так, — только и смог выдавить Криденс. Он сделал вид, что внезапно вспомнил о времени и достал из куртки один из многих подарков Ньюта — карманные часы. Гладкая крышка без гравировки, белый циферблат, на котором всегда видны стрелки, крепкая цепь. Хороший подарок для путешественника. Криденс старался не углубляться в размышления, вкладывал ли Ньют в этот подарок тайный смысл. Но сейчас решил для себя, что часы подскажут его — время самого подходящего момента. 

А вот же он, самый подходящий момент — они сидели так близко друг к другу, что ткань плотной одежды не заглушала тепло тел. Аромат специй и вина пропитал воздух и вытеснил все прочие запахи. Ньют сказал «который мне нравится», и будь его слова записаны на бумаге, они сияли бы, как волшебные. 

Криденсу непременно хотелось поцеловать Ньюта на Рождество. Он не знал иных дней, в которых можно спрятать такое интимное касание за невинную ширму праздничного ритуала. 

Поцелуй всё бы прояснил. Если Криденс ошибся, и все прикосновения, тёплые слова он истолковал для себя неверно, то не беда. Отшутится, что это дурацкая магловская традиция — целовать кого-то в исчезающий миг Сочельника, иначе весь год проведёшь в одиночестве. 

Последняя минута утекала, как песок сквозь пальцы. Металл часов громко клацнул, когда Криденс закрыл их и спрятал в карман.

— Минута до Рождества, — проговорил он хрипло. Специи от глинтвейна ощущались во рту так остро, словно Криденс жевал их всухую без всякого вина.

Ньют выпрямился и стал чуточку дальше. Он проговорил со всей торжественностью:

— Тогда поздравляю тебя, Криденс. Это наше второе совместное Рождество, но зато первое, которое мы встречаем как напарники.

Криденс не стал тратить драгоценные секунды на неуклюжие ответные поздравления. Он тоже выпрямился и погладил Ньюта по веснушчатой тёплой щеке; ожидал, что скулы его заострятся, а мышцы охватит нервное напряжение, но ничего не поменялось. Тогда Криденс уже решительнее потянулся к Ньюту и поцеловал.

Ничего ужасного не произошло — они не столкнулись носами, Ньют не отпрянул от него, а земля не разверзлась и не утянула Криденса в пекло. Хотя жарко было как в аду. 

На секунду Ньют замер, а затем положил руку на затылок Криденса и взъерошил ему волосы. В ушах больше не стучало, и сердце не колотилось в груди раненой птицей. Криденс сам себе нафантазировал гулкий далёкий бой часов и как красиво 24 декабря превращается в 25. 

На губах и языке Ньюта всё ещё чувствовалось сладость вина и пряность специй. Голова кружилась — словно только сейчас лёгкое приятное опьянение объяло Криденса.

На мгновение они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы потом снова целоваться, пока ничего не обсуждая. Ещё успеют наговориться за год и больше своего словоохотливого молчания. 

Ведь теперь сам мир преобразился, и звёзды засияли ярче.


End file.
